


Cuando todo falla

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo nos queda esperar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando todo falla

Mello vio por la pantalla el cuerpo sin vida de la única persona que llegó a amarlo de verdad. Observó el auto del pelirrojo destruido y a este tendido el frío asfalto, atravesado por cientas de balas, un charco rojo componía su lecho. Entonces no hubo lágrimas, ni gritos desgarradores.

-Matt… a sido mi culpa… lo siento- Y entonces aleja todo lo que tenga que ver con el pelirrojo de su mente, ahora la prioridad es acabar con Kira

Acelera todo lo que puede el camión. Entonces, cuando está llegando a la vieja Iglesia, siente como una su corazón se oprime. Sin poder evitarlo, se estrella con el edificio, apretándose el pecho.

-Matt…- Susurra, mientras abre bien grandes los ojos, sabedor de su cercana muerte- Espérame… por favor… no me dejes- Y entonces exhala su último aire

Y es que cuando todo falla, solo nos queda esperar.

Esperar ir a algún lugar luego de la muerte, un lugar en donde esté lo que buscamos.

_-¿Mello? ¡Mello!-_

_-¡Matt!-_


End file.
